Satsuki Kiryūin
|-|Satsuki= |-|Life Fiber Override= |-|Junketsu Senpū= |-|Junketsu Senpū Zenkan= |-|Senketsu= Summary Satsuki Kiryūin (鬼龍院 皐月 Kiryūin Satsuki) is one of the main characters in Kill la Kill. She is the president of Honnōji Academy's Student Council, and rules over the surrounding land. She has absolute authority over the academy and is regarded with reverence by many of its residents. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, likely higher Name: Satsuki Kiryūin Origin: Kill la Kill Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human, President of Honnōji Academy's Student Council Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Highly skilled swordsman, Flight, Cloth Manipulation, Shapeshifting (With Junketsu only), Extremely high willpower, Able to create large shockwaves through sheer force of will, Can generate powerful high-speed air slashes, Can run up platforms at 90 degree angles Attack Potency: At least''' Mountain level', likely '''higher' (Superior to the combined forces of The Elite Four, Nonon, Uzu, Hoka and Gamagori.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with True Life Fiber Synchronized Ryuko and dodged her Scissor Blade Decapitation Mode from point-blank range) Lifting Strength: Class M+ (Should be much stronger than Gamagori) Striking Strength: At least Class PJ+, likely higher (Can trade blows with Ryuko and take on her Elite Four at once) Durability: At least''' Mountain level, likely 'higher '(Tanked hits from True Life Fiber Synchronized Ryuko) '''Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with Bakuzan, Several dozen meters with air slashes Standard Equipment: Secret Sword Bakuzan/Bakuzan Gako and Bakuzan Kōryu, Kamui Junketsu, Toenail Blades Intelligence: High (She is highly intelligent and manipulative as seen by her plan to take down her mother and the various people she deceived and manipulated in the process, as well as having the forethought to alter two of her toenails using the same material as her sword Bakuzan) Weaknesses: If someone cuts the Banshi threads of Junketsu she becomes more vulnerable to attack. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Natural Capabilities *'Physical Prowess' - Satsuki is accepted as the most powerful fighter of the Academy with almost superhuman physical strength, speed, endurance and reflexes. Her middle-school self was able to emit a fighting spirit capable of downing 500 men, and she was able to incapacitate Ira Gamagōri despite his superior size, age and with him wearing steel armor. Even when stark naked, and with her hands restrained, she still had enough skill and power to kill multiple COVERS using nothing more than her two altered toenails. Secret Sword Bakuzan - Satsuki is a master swordsman who wields the Bakuzan, a black-bladed katana in a white sheath with an edge that is claimed to be keener than Ryūko's Scissor Blade. Its strength is so great that one slash is enough to damage a transformed Kamui. While durable enough to clash with Ryūko's Scissor Blade on their multiple battles, the Bakuzan was eventually broken when clashing against Ragyō's fist. The shards were eventually reforged into Bakuzan Gako and Bakuzan Kōryu, a long blade and short blade respectively. *'Bakuzan Gako and Bakuzan Kōryu' - Now holding two blades, their effect is the same as the twin Scissor Blades, being capable of damaging Life Fibers beyond their regenerative powers. Satsuki's skill with these blades is extensive and adaptable, as she has gone toe-to-toe against various other sword wielding opponents. *'False Toenails' - Satsuki also has two toenails made of the same material as the Bakuzan, which she can use just as effectively. Kamui Junketsu: Life Fiber Override ' - After her first clash with Ryūko, Satsuki donned the Kamui Junketsu and was able to force the blood-thirsty uniform to bow to her will. Her utter lack of shame at her appearance also allowed her to immediately attain Junketsu's Life Fiber Override and true form. Under Junketsu's power, Satsuki is granted incredible power, and even the smallest of attacks are capable of causing exceptional devastation. She is also capable of altering her Kamui's shape, as seen when she altered one of her shoulder guards into a drill to attack Ryūko. However, due to her inability to overcome the human race's resistance to the Life Fibers, she is unable to fully synchronize with her Junketsu, thus being shy of its full power and capabilities, while exerting greater pressure and fatigue on her body. After Ryūko rips off Junketsu and being freed of Ragyō's mind control, Satsuki has Junketsu modified, such that it is infused with the blood of Ryūko and Mako, as well as the fibers of Senketsu, to tailor it to her needs. As a result, Junketsu now gains access to Senketsu's alternate forms while placing much less stress on her body. *'Junketsu Senpū - Junketsu's flying form. Satsuki manages to activate this mode after Junketsu is embedded with Ryūko's blood and Senketsu's Life Fibers. The bottom part and shoulder pieces of the uniform are altered, giving the wearer flight capabilities. *'Junketsu Senpū Zenkan' - Satsuki manages to activate this mode after Junketsu is embedded with Ryūko's blood and Senketsu's Life Fibers. Combines the blades of Senkestu Senjin and the jet propulsion of Junketsu Senpū to create a hybrid form with boosted offensive capabilities. *'Enhanced Mobility:' Satsuki is able to defy gravity and run up platforms at 90 degree angles, an ability her sister has shown capable of as well. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Kill la Kill Category:Studio Trigger Category:Teenagers Category:Magical Girls Category:Blood Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7 Category:Cloth Users Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Schoolgirls Category:Manga Characters